Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler
Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler is a battle fought between the Seven Deadly Sins, along with Elizabeth Liones and Hawk, and Chandler. Prologue Zeldris realizing that none of the Ten Commandments heed to his call, he gets very angry. Then he is surprised by the sudden appearance of his and Meliodas' former masters Cusack and Chandler respectively. Zeldris informs them about his father's orders and that the Seven Deadly Sins are coming their way. Cusack agrees with Zeldris' decision of waiting until the Sins arrive. However, Chandler thinking of Meliodas gets excited and flys off shrouded with a dark aura, eager to see his former student. The Sins suddenly notice that the daytime is being overtaken by night itself. Merlin affirms that someone has engulfed the whole area with their magic. Hawk realizes that someone has instantly appeared in the Boar Hat. The Pacifier Demon shows tears of joy seeing his former student locked away in a Perfect Cube, but he instantly changes to a angry and vicious mood when he sees Elizabeth claiming he is going to kill her. Battle Chandler uses Absolute Cancel and erases Merlin's Perfect Cube, warning her that the opponent should not be taken lightly. Merlin uses her sacred treasure to channel a magic seal attack towards Chandler, but he reflects it back at her using Full Counter, revealing that he taught Meliodas the move and notes that Merlin just attempted to use Magic Seal on him only to have it deflected back to the source. This seals her own spell to maintain her adult form instead, revealing Merlin's real form as a child, much to Chandler's amusement. Merlin grits in response, humiliated at so easily having her own magic used against her to compromise her primary asset as a Deadly Sin, leaving herself weak and very vulnerable. Chandler then recognizes her as someone from Belialuin. Diane grabs Elizabeth and Meliodas from outside into safety, but Chandler followed out. Gowther identifies Chandler as Meliodas' former master, much to the Sins' shock. After identifying each of the Sins' power levels, Chandler asks them to give Meliodas to him, to what Diane claims that she is not going to allow Chandler to take back Meliodas. Angered, the Demon Master utilizes the Microscopic spell to shrink Diane to a little doll size. Chandler uses the spell Meteorworks to crush them all at once, as well as a form to celebrate his former student's return to the Demon Clan, however Hawk Mama manages to dodge the meteoric attacks. King and Gowther, with Hawk's help, were working together to use Celestial Arrow. King launches the attack. Chandler tries to Full Counter it, but it is revealed as an illusory attack made by Gowther to exploit the interval before Chandler could use Full Counter once more, allowing King to fire the real arrow, hitting Chandler directly, producing a big explosion when impacting the ground. Amidst the explosion, an army of lesser demons appears. King nonchalantly uses Form Five: Increase to destroy them all at once, but suddenly the attack gets reflected back at him. The demons are revealed to be a illusion made by Chandler, who also took minimum damage from the joint attack. Gowther questions Chandler about how he could survive that, to what he simply responds that the attack power was diminished due his magical defensive wall. Then Chandler paints a symbol in his hand and puts an Absolute Order seal on Gowther, preventing the Sin from disobeying his orders of staying out of the way. He eventually reaches to where Elizabeth is and decides to end her off quickly with Dragon Fang, but she is saved thanks to Diane, using Heavy Metal as a shield. Chandler counters it with Crimson Requiem to melt them, but Ban appears in time to save them. Chandler tries to use a spell to finish them off, but suddenly he gets dizzy, realizing that the Celestial Arrow had also done damage to his spirit. King counter attacks with Guardian while the demon is distracted. Chandler, unfazed, recovers and uses Enkonjin, but King succesfully block it with Chastiefol. Chandler uses Full Counter on King's oncoming attacks, but the fairy manages to block it before it lands. King continues to clash with Chandler, while the Sins get in action. Diane exploits her size to dodge Chandler's attacks and begins to punch him, until Ban gets behind him and holds Chandler. But the demon easily freed himself from Ban's hold, dismembering him, and pushing back Diane as well. Chandler then sends a barrage of attacks, that King barely manages to reject. One Enkonjin blade slips through King's defense and strikes Elizabeth in the back. Hawk asks Gowther to use his techniques, but he explains he can not do anything due to the effects of Chandler's Absolute Order. Chandler overwhelms the Sins and prepares to finish them, when Hawk sneakily gets close enough to lick the mark off Chandler's hand, pissing off the Demon Master that strikes the pig with his cane. Chandler try to finish off the Sins, but Elizabeth appears emitting a large wave of healing magic that restores all of the Sins wounds. King immediately prepares an attack, but before he could finish, the Demon Master unleashes an attack, that misses King by little. Chandler realizes that his aim was tampered by Gowther's magic, letting King finally launch a powerful blow that pierces him, knocking him down to the ground. The Sins rejoice thinking they won, when Gowther suddenly falls down. Elizabeth tries to use her healing magic to no avail. Hawk then notices that the mark on Chandler's hand had not disappeared after all. Chandler gets back up and begins to transform, showing his true form: his hair turning black, sprouting wings on his back and getting quite muscular. Chandler takes his cane, revealing a concealed sword in it. King desperatly uses Bumblebee on Chandler and tells everyone to retreat. Chandler counterattacks with a powerful slash, but right before the demon could exterminate the Sins, Drole and Gloxinia arrive and save them at the last second. Aftermath References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:King Fights Category:Gowther Fights Category:Diane Fights Category:Ban Fights Category:Hawk Fights Category:Elizabeth Fights Category:Chandler Fights Category:Prelude to the New Holy War arc